Something In the Air
by jordygirl
Summary: Gender Bender. Fionna has known Marshal Lee for years, but it's taken until now to see a whole new side to him. How will they deal with these new feelings? Rated in case.  Picture belongs to Jacklotus on DeviantART
1. I'll Be There

**AN: Hey guys! This is a little different then what I usually write so I'm gonna warn you in advance, if I take a little while between chapters I'm probably just trying to get inspiration or figuring some stuff out. Thanks, and please review! (A bit of a side note here, Fiona is 15. I needed to make her older for this one)**

Fiona slammed the door forcefully, the whole tree giving a little shake. Grabbing her hair in angry fists she stormed up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and she grabbed her pillow, shoving it to her face and screaming.

She was thankful Cake wasn't here to see her like this though; she would have had a fit to see her in the state she was in.

Finally the anger passed and the sadness and despair rolled in. She was completely still apart from the sobs racking her body.

All this because of one person

She had liked Prince Gumball for quite some time of course, but only she and Cake knew. All they were was friends. She had been visiting today when things had gotten out of hand.

She had never even thought of telling the Prince of what she felt, because she knew he didn't feel the same way. Though it upset her to have to hide something of this size from her friend she knew it wasn't a choice.

And being an adventurer Fionna was, and had to be, as tough as nails. So when the Ice Queen broke into the castle she went into attack mode.

She had fought with all she had. When she was pinned to the ground, desperate and filled with hatred for Fionna, the Ice Queen had said all she thought she could to get out of the girls grasps.

She remembered her cheeks glow red, and her fear when the Ice Queen had taunted Fionna's deepest secret. How did she even know? The look in her eyes when she saw him, that's what Ice Queen said. Fionna had knocked the sorceress unconscious then fled the castle, her eyes welling with tears.

That left her as she was now. Crying, shaking, and reflecting on herself in this ball of despair.

She didn't hear the soft raps on the door below, or the door creaking open. But she did hear the curtains of the bedroom being pulled open.

"Who's there?" she called, not bothering to look

No one answered but instead she felt someone sit next to her on the bed. From the weight she could tell it wasn't Cake. Dreading what she would see, she rolled over.

She met the dark, warm eyes of Marshal Lee.

"What do you want" she croaked

"I came to see how you were doing, Gumball asked me to come check up on you" he said softly, she sensed the compassion in his voice

Fionna sniffled, and though she hated for anyone to see her in a sense of weakness, she needed a friend right now.

Marshal Lee seemed to sense her thoughts and swept Fiona into a hug. Something inside Fionna burst right then, and the tears just rolled out.

_How unusual_, she thought, _for Marshal Lee to be the one here_. It was usually Cake who comforted her.

Marshal Lee, though he was a good friend, was not a very emotional person. He didn't get upset or lose himself, though he did show pleasure and anger.

Finally Fionna composed herself and released from Marshal Lee's hug. Wiping her eyes, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. Already regretting letting herself fall apart in front of him

"It's okay Fi" he said "I of all people actually know what it feels like to have a broken heart"

Fionna looked at him curiously and Marshal Lee responded with a funny little half smile.

The door downstairs shut forcefully, causing both Fionna and Marshal Lee to jump.

She heard Cake scamper up the stairs and watched her fur stand on end by the sight of Marshal Lee.

"OUT!" she hissed

Surprisingly he floated out without another peep. Cake's eyes brimmed with concern when she turned back to face Fionna.

"Are you okay honey? I heard what happened…"

"Actually I'm fine now" Fionna answered truthfully.

Something about Marshal Lee's words comforted her more than she thought Cake's would. The way he connected with her, and held her while she cried. She smiled just thinking about it and made something deep inside her tingle.

**AN: So what do you think? **


	2. Thalassophobia

**AN: So I'm sorry it's been like ten years since I've updated. I couldn't find any inspiration for this fic! But today I was re-watching some old Adventure Time's with my sister and got an idea, and this is the product!**

"Fi! Mail for you!" Fionna heard Cake call from downstairs, and hopped out of bed and slid quickly down the ladder into the kitchen.

"Mail? For me?"

Cake winked as she handed me a light pink envelope. I ripped it open to find an invitation from Prince Gumball asking if Cake and I would like to join him and few others for a party by the beach the next day.

"Aw man. Cake, it's a beach party!" Fionna cried in dismay.

"So?" Cake said with a shrug, mixing some pancake mix in a bowl.

"SO, beach means _ocean,_ Cake!" Fionna pouted. "And you know why that's a problem!"

"Aw, honey, you can't let that get you down! Besides, you don't have to go in, just go say you don't feel like going in the water." Fionna bit her lip for a moment, thinking the idea over.

"Plus, it'll give you the chance for Gumball to see you in your bathing suit!" Cake cackled.

"CAKE!" Fionna blushed tomato red. "Whatever, we'll go, but not because of that!" Cake chuckled again as Fionna went over to the table with a piece of paper and pencil.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Do you think this is okay, Cake?" Fionna asked, doing a quick twirl for Cake.

"It's gorgeous!" Cake exclaimed, pressing her hands to her cheeks. Fionna smiled. It had been hard for Cake to convince her to wear a two piece, but in the end she supposed it looked okay. It was her favorite shade of blue with white stripes, paired with her usual skirt for a bit of cover.

"Thanks, Cake. Let me just grab my bag- then we can go." Fionna snatched her over-the-shoulder satchel off a hook on the wall, already filled with anti-burn potion and her crystal sword, just in case.

"Let's go!"

Upon arrival, Fionna could see the normal crowd. Most of the Candy Kingdom were playing in the water along with LSP, Lord Monochromicorn, a few assorted princes in the area, and Marshall Lee standing on the edge of the beach, big hat and gloves protecting him from the sun beating down on the sand.

It brought back memories of months ago when she had been home crying from that horrible day with Ice Queen and Gumball.

But since then, everybody (except Ice Queen, of course) had sorted things out, and it was just a distant memory… mostly. Fionna waved with a smile, earning her a tongue stuck out and a rock-and-roll sign from the Vampire King. She laughed and turned to greet everyone else, feeling refreshed and confident.

It was about an hour into the party when Prince Gumball asked Fionna why she hadn't gone into the water yet.

"Oh, I dunno, I just don't feel like getting wet today," Fionna reassured him, trying not to act flustered.

"Are you sure? It's pretty hot out, Fionna," Prince Hotdog questioned.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. You guys have a good time." She put on a little fake smile. They seemed to be satisfied with the answer and nodded, going back to splashing each other and laughing.

"Fi? I'm gonna go home and get some more lemonade, okay? Mo-Chro's going with me," Cake notified her.

"All right, see you soon," Fionna said, pouring a bit more anti-burn potion on her arms. Cake nodded and left.

Minutes later, Fionna was at the snack table, looking over her choices. "Hmmmm..."

Her thought was cut off when two strong arms grabbed her from under her arms and lifted her into the air.

"Muscle Prince! What are you doing?!" Fionna cried.

"You have to cool down, Fionna!" he said with a smile. "We princes don't want you overheating."

Panic set in over her. "No, please, I'm fine! Put me down!" she begged, struggling in his superstrong grip. No response came. Fionna was near tears now, and becoming desperate. "Muscle Prince, please!"

But Muscle Prince didn't listen to a word. Lifting Fionna over his head, he tossed her out into the deeper part of the beach, getting Fionna all the way underwater.

Fionna barely came above water, hyperventilating, fear setting in on her body, making it heavy as lead under the crashing waves. Disappearing under the water the second time, everyone was watching her.

After a few moments someone murmured "Shouldn't she have come up by now?"

Fionna broke water gasping for air, hair plastered to her head, and as she went down again, her hands reaching feebly into the air before going down with the rest of her.

"She's drowning!" Marshall Lee shouted, shooting through the air towards her and dipping down, snatching Fionna out of the water and hauling her to the shore.

Fionna coughed and shivered as she fell onto the hot sand, meeting his eyes only once before fleeing into the nearby trees.

Marshall Lee was frozen. The look in Fionna's eyes before she eyes before she ran had genuinely shaken him. Her pupils were huge and tears ran down her cheeks. The worst, by far, was the complete and utter terror reflecting in her big, blue eyes.

Knowing Fionna, a little thing like near death wouldn't get her that upset. She faced that every other day. Something more was at work here.

Marshall tracked Fionna through the labyrinth of trees to a little cubby hole in the forest. The poor girl was shaking violently and sobbing, hugging her knees. "Fi?" he whispered, startled by the girls' state.

Fionna looked up and wiped her eyes hastily. "W-what are you doing here?" Her voice wobbled with the question.

"I couldn't leave you to freeze to death lost in a forest, Fi," Marshall said gently. "Come on; let's go back to the beach. Cake's gonna have a heart attack."

Fionna shook her head. "No! The-they'll just laugh at me!" She protested, clearly on the brink of more tears.

"Why would they laugh at you? You almost drowned, Fionna! You have a right to be upset!" Marshall Lee shot back.

"No. I-I'm not upset because of t-that" Fionna sniffled.

"Then why?" Marshall Lee asked, trying to be more understanding of the momentarily fragile girl.

"Promise you w-won't make fun of m-me." Fionna demanded, stammering.

"I promise."

"I-I'm really afraid of the ocean," Fionna whispered shakily. "That's why I wouldn't g-go into today."

"Oh, Fi," Marshall Lee sighed. Fionna's lip wobbled and she started to cry again. "Come on, I'll take you home." He scooped the girl up into his arms.

"I'm s-sorry," Fionna cried, huddling up to the vampire.

"Why? Because you're scared?" he asked, noticing the setting sun above them

"N-no, because this is the second time you've seen me cry," Fionna explained, wiping her eyes again. "Y-you must think I'm a r-real wuss."

Marshall Lee lifted an eyebrow at her. "I don't think you're a wuss, Fi. You're only human. Humans cry. Most cried more than you do, way more."

"R-Really?" Fionna asked, her eyes big.

"Yeah, really. Look, there's Cake," he pointed out as they came out of the forest and into the fields by the tree fort.

"Fionna! Thank goodness! I was worried sick! Prince Gumball told me everything. Are you okay, sweetie?!" Cake demanded, looking her over.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little c-cold," Fionna chattered, still shivering.

"Oh goodness come on inside, you're freezing!" Cake fretted, pulling Marshall Lee into the tree house. "Set her down on the couch, will you?" The cat decided on tolerating the king's presence for the time being.

Marshall Lee obliged, lowering Fionna to the couch carefully, proceeding to drape over her a thick, fuzzy blanket that hung from a nearby chair.

"Th-thanks, Marshall," Fionna murmured, snuggling into the blanket's warmth and wiggling her cold toes against the fabric.

"No problem," he replied with a half smile and brushed a piece of wet, scraggly hair out of her face.

"I p-promise I won't cry in front of you a-anymore okay?" Fionna stuttered, eyebrows furrowing in determination.

"All right, Fi. I'll see you later. I'll think up something to tell the others okay? I bet they're worried too. I won't do anything weird, promise."

Fionna smiled weakly. "O-okay."

Cake met Marshall Lee at the door, arms crossed and looking stern. "Thank you," she said grudgingly, grumbling a bit. "I appreciate you getting Fionna home safe."

Marshall Lee tipped his hat and grinned, purposely baring his fangs. "Don't I always?"

On his way home, Marshall Lee wondered.

He wondered why every time he saw Fionna lately, he would get flustered.

He wondered why he was actually getting a bit nervous whenever he knew he was going to see her, and worried about what she thought of him.

He wondered why carrying Fionna home had made him feel so comforted, and why he had taken extra care to make sure she had been comfortable and safe when he left her with Cake.

Because he sure as hell didn't do any of that for anyone other than Fionna.

**AN: Thoughts? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Everything is appreciated! I'll try to be quicker with the next update! Props to my Beta for this story Sierra156, CHECK HER OUT! Her stuff's amazing! TILL NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
